Shirou: The sealed Uzumaki
by Kuroppy
Summary: What if Illya's memory was not the only one that got sealed by her parents. Read as Emiya Shirou slowly unlock his powers to protect everyonr and learn about his past and real self. (A 'Shiro is naruto' fanfic) fate/kaleid universe
**Alright I'll saw this now, This story MIGHT not be accurate to the whole story line of Fate/stay series but according to the wiki.**

 **"T _he Great Fire had never occurred, but he was still adopted by Kiritsugu about ten years ago._ "**

 **and I just started to watch the Fate series because I was living under a rock or something.**

 **Anyways, I love Illya- I mean, *Cough* After watching the Fate/kaleid series, My brain kept telling me to write this, that, and it won't stop giving me** **what if's.**

 **This story will be a Naruto crossover and the story line here is from Fate/Kaleid.**

 **In this story, Naruto is Shirou! also a harem!**

 **so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Kiritsuga Emiya was not feeling well.

His head was spinning and started throwing up in a nearby bush. The reason why he's feeling like this is because of-

"Don't be such a baby Kiritsuga-kun!" Irisviel von Einzbern, his loving wife, said while smiling, like nothing happened earlier.

"I-I didn't know that car -* **Blargh** *- was still working.." He muttered as his wife walked towards him and rubbed his back.

"I just missed this toy you bought me before.." Iris looked up to the starry sky and smiled. "Brings back old memories, neh?"

Kiritsuga manage to gave Iris a weak smile, "Yeah.. Now that It's all over, We can relax now.. and maybe.." He had a mild blush and Iris knew that look.

With a small blush appearing on her cheeks, her face remained calm and smiling. "You won't get it until you get used to my driving." The ban hammer was dropped.

He dropped on his knees as stormy clouds formed above him. "W-Why are you so cruel to me Kami-sama?!" He shouted at the night sky.

A vein popped in Iris' forehead but she remained calm. " _ **Let's go home dear.. Illya-chan is waiting for us..**_ " Kiritsugu slowly turned his head around to look at Iris who was covered in black aura with bright glowing eyes and a murderous smile.

He quickly looked up and saw a shooting star. grabbing the opportunity, he made a wish in his head. ' _I WISH FOR THIS CAR TO DISAPPEAR'_

Then he noticed that the shooting star was not A shooting star as it made a huge U-turn and it was quickly heading towards their location. Kiritsuga's eyes widened when he felt that the shooting star was no ordinary shooting star made out of a space rock but pure mana.

"Do you feel that Kiritsugu-kun?" Iris asked as she felt something powerful coming towards them. She quickly looked at the sky and saw the incoming object.

Kiritsugu quickly tackled Iris down to the ground to protect her from the incoming blast.

 ***BOOM** *

The comet that was made out of pure mana hit the ground creating an explosion. Thankfully, Iris casted a spell that shielded them from the blast. The two stood up and looked at the aftermath.

Iris and Kiritsuga had small tears in their eyes. One is from sadness and the other is from happiness.

"M-My toy!" Iris cried as she fell on her knees and her eyes burst with tears comically.

Kiritsugu turned around and pumped his arm while his tears of joy sparkled like the stars "Yosh!" He whispered.

The comet directly crashed on the car, turning it to ashes. Both stopped crying/celebrating when a figure started walking from the crash and towards them. The fire that was created from the explosion was not harming the figure but it looked like he/she was limping.

Their eyes widened again when they saw that the figure walking towards them was a boy, 8 years old or even 7. He had blonde hair and three whisker marks on both his cheeks. His eyes are blue yet dead at the same time. This boy looked like he was in pain and exhausted.

Kiritsugu and Iris quickly ran towards the boy before he fell on the ground. "We need to help him.. His mana is too large for his body.. We need to seal it!" Iris said to his husband.

He nodded at her and grabbed a swiss knife from his pocket. He sliced his left palm to make it bleed. Using his index finger, he dipped it on his pal and use the blood as ink.

Kiristugu started drawing a complicated pentagram while Iris chanted the spell. When the sealing was done, The boy glowed, making the couple covered their eyes.

Once the light died down, they uncovered their eyes and saw the boy's face and hair changed. His blonde hair was now red and the whiskers on his cheeks are gone. The boy slowly opened his eyes and it was now golden brown. "T-Thank you.." He muttered before passing out.

They both looked at each other before smiling. "I guess.. If he doesn't have any memory of his origin.. Can we adopt him?!" Iris excitedly said.

Kiritsugu sweat dropped at that. "S-Sure I guess.. But what if he's a threat?" He asked in a serious tone.

Iris just looked down at the red headed boy who was resting on her lap. "He's not going to be a threat.." she smiled at the boy then she looked up at her husband.

"And Illya-chan will have an older brother to play with!"

Kiritsugu smile while shaking his head. "Well, If its you, how can I refuse?"

"Arigatou" Iris thanked her husband and giggled when she saw his blush.

"Well, let's go home. Illya might be missing us already." Kiritsugu said before lifting the unconscious boy from his wife's lap.

Iris happily nodded and they both walked home.

needless to say, both of them was tired when they got home. Iris gave up half the way, making Kiritsugu carry her and the boy at the same time.

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

* * *

Shirou Emiya. That was the name given to him by his parents when they adopted him. He had no recollection of anything that had happened to him before he was adopted. But it did not bothered him because, now, He have a family that are happy and weird at the same time.

He was currently at his room, doing his homework at his desk. "Aand done!" Shirou said as after answering the last question. He stretched his arm and yawned.

Shirou looked at the clock and it was just 7 pm in the evening. He got up from his seat and was thinking about watching some Tv to pass the time. Once he left his room, He saw Sella, one of their maids and caretakers, was knocking on his little sister's room while holding a tray with two glasses of Iced tea in it; meaning that Kuro was there too inside her room.

Shirou smiled when they announced that Chloe or Kuro, turned out to be Illya's twin and was raised back in Germany. (That was all made up by Iris) His family was growing bigger and bigger. Thou he hoped that he had another male companion inside the house. Surrounded by beautiful girls was bad for him as he was a teenager with needs.

"I'm coming in." Sella said before opening the door and finding out it was empty. "And I thought they were doing their homework.." She sighed in disappointment.

"Where could they have run off too?"

"If you're looking for Illya and kuro, They just left in a hurry." Leysritt said as she popped out of nowhere.

Now this got the attention of shirou.

"Eh? Where?" Sella asked Leysritt who just shrugged at her.

"Who knows? Next door, maybe?" They both looked at the window and looked at the Edelfet mansion.

"Well, I've finish my homework so I'll see what's going on and accompany them back here." Shirou said before walking downstairs.

"Well just be back by dinner!" Sella shouted so that Shirou can hear downstairs.

"Hai!"

* * *

Shirou looked at the mansion in front of him. Even today, he was still amazed on how fast they build this place. he noticed the gate was open so he let himself in.

Once he took a step beyond the gates, The mansion disappeared and was replaced by a burning rubble of rocks and wood. His heart stopped when he saw a wounded Kuro resting on a large stone near the Mansion and Illya who was on the ground, her hand was being crushed by this woman in a brown suit with short red hair.

"Remove your hand from the card." The girl said to Illya.

"No!" Illya cried.

"You understand that I've been going easy on you? If I wanted, I could take that card along with your hand." She added more force to her feet. "If you wish to persist. Shall I continue until your bones are crushed?"

"I won't let you have it!"

"Very well, In that case.." She lifted her foot and readied to break Illya's hand "Prepare-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Shirou shouted as he charged towards the unknown girl and punched to the face using all his strength.

His eyes widened when his punch made no damage to the girl.

"Annoying." She said before her left hand glowed green and punched Shirou in the stomach, sending him to a wall and making him vomit blood.

Once he hit the wall, he blacked out and heard something shattered on his stomach.

"ONII-CHAN!" Both girls cried as their eyes widened in shock. The girls glared at Bazzel with full of hate. They forced themselves to get up and avenge their brother but before they could fight, Miyu appeared and strike the girl with sapphire but she quickly blocked it with her arm. "I'm sorry I'm late Illya, Kuro."

"Another one?" She grind her teeth and quickly charged at the new girl. Kuro and Illya stood beside Miyu and readied themselves.

Before Bazzet could reach the girls, A blast of orange waved stopped her movements. All the girls looked at the source and saw Shirou slowly getting up covered in orange aura.

"You.. You dare hurt my sisters?!" Shirou shouted in anger, creating another pulse of energy, knocking all of the girls down to the ground. Shirou's eyes turned blue with slits and his hair was slowly turning yellow.

"W-What is this power?!" Bazzet shouted in shock.

"Onii-chan.." Kuro and Illya said at the same time, as they stared at him with amazement and a little bit of fear.

In a blink of an eye, Shirou disappeared and reappeared in front of Bazzet and punched her in the face. Unlike earlier, his punch made her sending her a good 20 meters away.

Bazzet held her face as blood started leaking out of her math. ' _T-That actually hurts..'_

For some reasons Shirou's transformation had already stopped, only giving him 20% of his original power.

Before Bazzet could even fight back, Shirou had already appeared in front of her. She quickly covered her face using her arms expecting another punch from the boy but Shirou kicked her in the stomach, sending her 40 feet above the ground.

Shirou jumped and gathered pure mana on his right hand and it turned into a blue rotating sphere.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING MY SISTERS! **RASENGAN!** " He shoved the ball on her back, sending her to the ground with him at super sonic speed.

* * *

 **Underground**

Rin, Luvia and his butler was using the tunnel to get out of the ruined mansion. They stopped when when they felt the Killing intent coming from above.

"Are Illya and Miyu fighting against her?" Rin said before feeling a large burst of energy.

"W-What was that?!" Luvia shouted.

"Whatever it is.. It's powerful.." Rin said before starting walking again. "I hope they're okay."

Suddenly the roof of the tunnel in front of them collapsed. Luvia and Rin started coughing when they inhaled some of the dust. "Are you alright, Luvia?"

"Yeah.. What was that-"

The dust cleared revealing a Shirou with tattered clothes. He was panting really hard and his hand was still on the unconscious girl's back.

"S-Shirou?"

"E-Emiya-kun?"

Both girls blushed and noticed that his eyes are now blue and his hair had some a bit of blonde in it.

Shirou looked at the injured girls before smiling "I'm glad you're all okay, Rin, Luvia.." He said before falling to the side and passed out.

"Shirou!" "Emiya-kun!" The two girls quickly run to the unconscious boy. Rin checked his pulse while Luvia, Luvia was preparing a cpr.

His hair was returning back to normal as the seal started to fix itself on his stomach.

"D-Don't worry Shirou! I'll save you!" Luvia said and kissed Shirou on the lips, but was stopped just when about her lips was about to reach Shirou's by Rin who quickly smacked Luvia on the head in anger/jealousy.

"Itai" Luvia held her head in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rin shouted at the blonde.

"GIVING HIM CPR!"

"YOU'RE JUST USING THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO KISS EMIYA-KUN!"

While the two started fighting, Three girls dropped down from the hole above. "Onii-chan!" Illya and kuro cried. "I-Is he alright?" Illya asked Rin.

Deciding to continue this fight later, Rin nodded and smiled at Illya "He's exhausted.. still.. I never knew Emiya-kun had this kind of power.."

"That's because MY Shirou is cool like that" Luvia said while blushing and earning glares from the four girls.

"Ojou-sama. What should we do with the visitor?" Her butler asked.

That got both Rin and Luvia thinking. They could lock her up but she could escape and kill them OR they could kill her while she's unconscious.

"I have an Idea.." Rin said as she pulled out a map. "I'll reason with her when she wakes up."

"What's that?" Kuro asked.

"It's the map for the eight card."

"EEH?!"

* * *

 **Aaaand done!**

 **I will continue this depending on how many reviews or how many of you guys wanted to read this story more.**

 **I will develop this and research more about this and I hope you liked this story.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
